


The Politician's Husband

by Lazarus76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus76/pseuds/Lazarus76
Summary: Hux is your husband. You're Prime Minister.Which is more demanding?





	1. One

"But do I have to pack a tux?!"

You sigh and step away from the sink. Your evening routine of cleansing, moisturising, and teeth brushing has been derailed by your husband's whine. You walk out into the master bedroom, toothbrush in your mouth, long green t shirt on, legs bare. Hux is standing in front of a flight case, in his boxers, holding the offending tux.

"Have you tried it on?"

He nearly chokes. "Don't be silly. I haven't worn this since I was in office, living on salad and coffee, and running 5 miles a day."

"You still do run five miles a day."

"Yes, but now I have time to eat properly." He side eyes you. "Unlike you."

"Stop it."

"Oh, come on, you've been in office six months and lost about half a stone. How? I'll tell you how. By working on your boxes until late at night, grabbing a slice of toast, always being too nervous at formal functions to eat anything..." He sighs, and shakes his head. "I don't like being poked in bed."

You raise your eyebrows. "Really? Then why did you date nothing but models before we got married?"

"Well, I-" Hux is genuinely at a loss for words. "Well, for a start, I thought I had to be seen with...well, wealth. Celebrities. And they were good conversationalists...just lacking in some ways. But, still, when we first met, you weren't thin-"

"Stop talking now-"

"Well, you weren't. And surely you must remember all the filthy tabloid innuendo how I was mesmerised at Prime Minister's Questions by your cleavage?"

"Hux!"

He smirks. "I still remember when I lost my train of thought on Cyber security. Phasma still nags me about it now. Your chest brought down my policy, then your politics brought down me, and then actually getting to know you was the ruin of me completely. I'm a ruined man. Ruined. All your fault."

You look at him. "Well, I was your downfall. Clearly."

"Oh, you were."

"So what's wrong with your tux?"

"Its too tight," he confesses. "It barely does up. Embarrassing. I can't meet Snoke again like this!"

You groan. You have no appetite for meeting the President either, especially due to his bizarre insta-messaging, usually to criticise people or policies. "Well, you'll have to. Just...ignore his comments."

"Ignore him? Are you insane?"

You sigh. Hux is in no mood to be comforted. "Look, wear a suit. Your Ralph Lauren, which shows off your endless legs, and you'll be fine."

"Honestly." Hux looks at you. "You objectify me, you know that?"

"Of course I do. Looking at you was the highlight of my time as Leader of the Opposition."

He brightens. "Are you serious?"

"No, of course not, it was winning the election. Bed!"


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in Paradise.

"Strapped in?"

"Yes, Hux, will you stop making a fuss?"

"No. You're married to me. Its my entitlement."

You roll your eyes at this and pick up your glass of water. You are both sitting in Business Class, ready to fly to meet Snoke. You are shuddering inwardly at the thought, and also at the prospect of a 10 hour flight with no sleep. Sighing, you take a sip, and listen to the plane preparing for take off. 

Hux is flicking through a complimentary magazine. He looks at you. "By the way, did I tell you GQ want to do an article on me?"

"No. You didn't."

"Well, they do. Apparently they're very interested in the life of the First Husband."

"Hux."

"Well, its a title. I like it. First Husband. And its technically true - I am your first husband!"

You bite your lip. You're not entirely sure if Hux really is happy with his new life as a professional consort - turning up to social functions, dealing with the press, and also running the house, and staff. You feel guilty. You work long hours, hardly see him, he's feeling neglected -

He turns to you. "Stop it."

"What?" 

"Worrying. About me."

"Well, I do." You look at him. "I mean, I saw an article last week that claimed I'd-"

"You'd what?"

"Emasculated you." 

At this, he snorts. "Of course you did. You've taken away my masculinity." He looks at you. "I'd say it was your cleavage but there's less of that at the moment."

At this, you go scarlet. "Hux!"

"Well, it true." He's scowling and you want to laugh - he looks like a petulant teenager. "You're tired, you're stressed, you've lost weight - I do look at your naked body, you know- and -"

Now, you're angry. "Hux. Its not just about you. I am responsible for millions. When you were in my position-"

"When I was in your position I was on my own. You're not. You've got me. Why won't you let me help you?"

At this, you're stunned. "What?"

"Let me help you. I don't regret resigning for one moment, or marrying you. But you can't live as though you're single in this job. You can't." He rubs a hand over his face. "Ren lets Phasma in. Why won't you let me?"

You're speechless. He sinks back in his seat, and closes his eyes. You put your hand on his thigh. "Armitage?"

At this, he opens one eye, and looks at you. "You only call me that when you're feeling especially loving. And we're on a plane."

Slightly crushed, you fall back in your seat. You feel as though he's publicly trashed your marriage in the cabin, and now, you're miserable. The attendant approaches. "Drinks?"

"Please." You look at her. "Wine."

Hux blinks. "I- yes, same please."

As the crisp white wine is served, you realise he knows he's upset you. You take a sip, and then find his lips nuzzling your neck. Closing your eyes, you drift into sleep. You feel his lips pull away, accompanied by a sigh of disappointment. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Welcome, Prime Minister."

"Er, no, that's the Prime Minister."

You stifle a smile as Snoke's security guards redden as they realise their error, and then you're ushered into a gleaming black armoured vehicle. As it pulls away from the curb, you realise your exhausted, nauseous, and wishing Hux had kept his mouth shut at the beginning of the flight. 

You also wish you'd take his advice and stop looking at the press. "Its all rubbish," Hux scoffs. "And lets face it, our marriage is no-one's business." His latest outburst had come after an ex-girlfriend had sold a story of how he'd liked to dress up in a black military uniform and have her call him General. "I was at University. I was...experimenting."

You'd looked at him. "General Hux? Are you serious? Sounds like a sci-fi character."

"You should have heard what Ren insisted on- oh, OK, point taken. Netflix?"

Your mind is brought into shocking focus as you realise you're at the White House. As you both scramble to get out, you suddenly realise there is a blinding flash.

Photographers. 

Suddenly, Hux's long, thin fingers are wrapped around yours. You're walking together, to where an older man, his face scarred, is waiting. Standing meekly next to him is a young man, clad in black. 

"Well, Prime Minister." He takes your hand, and kisses it. "What an honour." He turns to Hux. "And...Armitage. Good to see. You look somewhat plumper."

At this, Hux goes as red as his hair. You cringe. You'd hear that the President was crass, but this is more than you realised. 

"Well, lets begin, shall we?"


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eruptions.

"Breathe in!"

Hux glares at you, as he tucks his shirt in. You are carefully brushing your hair, trying your hardest to not smudge your make up. He's adjusting his tie. 

"I didn't need to," he informs you. "My shirt has gone in - I'm perfectly attired." He looks at you and raises his eyebrows at your Vera Wang dress. "Want some tissue paper for the front of that?"

You look at him. "Stop it."

"I'm not going to. My wife - who was perfectly buxom when I married her - appears to be wasting away under the stress of her job. Just bear in mind the press will use that against you. Against us."

You shake your head. "Hux, just stop it." You look at him. "Ever since we got on that flight, I feel you've been trying to pick a fight. What is going on?"

"I'll tell you. Ever since you were elected - and I admit we got married quickly - I've seen the strain." He is biting his lip. "When I was in office, I didn't notice. Phasma and Ren used to nag me, but I didn't live with someone as intimately as we are. And I do wonder - is what I did, when I was in office, causing this?"

You're stunned. "Armitage..."

"Think about it. The policies I tried to push through were divisive and even harsh. You want to roll them back, change the country, heal the nation - but can you do it all by yourself? And then there's the media scrutiny, the fact that you and I are married, the press are having a field day. Have you seen some of the more disgusting articles?!"

"So what are you going to do?" You challenge him directly. "Lock me in our room, go back to doing this yourself? Is that what you want?"

"No - I - er-"

"Yes it is." You look at him, and a hideous truth begins to dawn. "You resigned from office when I won the election. You couldn't stand that I'd beaten you. Couldn't stand that you'd lost. The great Armitage Hux, who led the forces to war, losing an election? So you married me to stay in power. Except now you think that the only way you can stay in power is to belittle me. Insult me. What do you really want to do, Hux? Keep me at home? Force feed me for tight fitting clothes for your titillation? Write my briefs? Run the country with me as your puppet? I should have guessed-"

"This is paranoia!" Hux's face is white, whiter than his designer dress shirt. "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!!""

At this, you shrink back. His face is now scarlet with rage, and you realise, with a sinking heart, that this is the ugly side of the man when he was in power. You turn away. He sinks on the bed, breathing heavily. 

You clutch the edge of the vanity bureau to steady yourself. After a a minute, you hear what sounds like a sob. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

You swallow. You want to cry. You also want to crawl into his lap, let him hold you. But you don't feel you can. He gets up, comes behind you, runs his hand over your shoulders. "We need a holiday."

You nod. "Yes."

"A sunny resort, no one around. Spend two weeks lying on beach."

You suppress a smile. "You'll end up being followed by the lobsters."

"I will." He leans in, kisses your neck. You turn. You badly want to turn and kiss him back, but realise you have to go downstairs. "We should go."

"OK."

You both start to leave. As the door to the suite opens, you realise that Mitaka, Snoke's assistant, is on the landing. 

He's been there all the time. 

listening.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meal time.

As you both walk down the grand staircase, you feel the warmth of Hux's fingers, sliding inbetween yours. Taking your hand. His way of an apology. You responding by wrapping your fingers around them.

The gentle pressure of a squeeze is felt, and you feel gratitude. As you continue to walk down the stairs, you are met by a pristinely uniformed maid.

"This way, please," she says, shyly, and ushers you both to a corridor. 

As you approach the door, it is opened by a male attendant. Inside sits Snoke, clad in a drab black suit. Sitting next to him is a grim faced woman, considerably younger, but you can tell by her body language that she is staff, not someone close. 

"Prime Minister. Mr Hux." Snoke stands, and gestures to two seats. "Please, sit down."

You do, feeling the soft swirl of the long black dress you chose wrap round your legs as you sit. Hux is sitting next to you. Snoke smiles, and gestures to the bowls already placed on the table. 

"Consomme. I do hope it is to your liking." You pick up a spoon, wondering just how much of the meal you'll eat, as formal dinners tend to consist of policy talk to the extent the food goes cold and inedible. You dip it in the consomme, but then Snoke speaks again.

"Amitage...is this the fourth or fifth time you've been here?"

At this, your eyebrows shoot up, and you look at him. Hux swallows. "The fourth, President."

"Of course. I kept count because of all the attractive women you used to bring with you. A different one every visit." Snoke chuckles slightly. "All very easy to cater for. A few lettuce leaves, and no interest in matters of state. We could discuss dangerous policy and they'd be completely indifferent."

You try to ignore this. Hux swallows, and when he speaks, his voice is perfectly polite. "They were indifferent to everything. Especially the large bed that you used to give me."

At this, Snoke looks away, and you suppress a smile. You lift a spoonful of consomme to your lips and taste it. It was revolting. 

"Now, you're married to the Prime Minister. I'm not sure if we should discuss state, since I have no doubt you'll both be talking about it later...in bed." Snoke chuckles. An unpleasant sound. You narrow your eyes.

"Maybe," Hux says, off handedly, and you know that the king sized bed will not hear much talk that night. He dips his own spoon in the consomme.

"But marriage agrees with you, Armitage. You're looking well. Plumper. Round your middle."

At this, you clutch your spoon, tightly. It is as though Snoke is parading all Hux's apparent flaws in front of him, hoping to catch him off guard. Hux looks at him. "Well, maybe I've gone soft. But, its not good to stay...dry, and withered, and bitter, all of your life."

Suddenly, you want to leave. This is nothing to do with policy. This is score settling from Hux's career. He is picking his spoon up again, consuming the consomme. Snoke looks at him, cold fury settling on his face. 

"But I do wonder...have you gone soft in all ways?"

Hux looks at Snoke. "Not that I'm aware."

"So...have you told your wife about the Stormtrooper programme?"

At this, you drop your spoon in your bowl, causing the cold consomme to splash. You turn to Hux. "What?!"

"Oh, dear, it seems there are secrets." Snoke smiles at you, pityingly. "I'm afraid your husband, is a cold, merciless killer. Except he doesn't kill anyone himself - he gets others to do his dirty work. How professional."

At this, you get up. "Hux. We're leaving. We can charter a plane. Its not a problem. Your company will pay for it."

"Sit down." Snoke's tone is cold. "You're not going anywhere, Prime Minister. Not unless I say so." He points at the chair.

You look at him. "Am I your hostage, President Snoke?"

"No. You're his." Snoke smiles at Hux. "You see, Armitage has a little secret. The First Order doesn't just manufacture computer chips. It manufactures computer chips for weapons. And Armitage is happy to sell those to some interesting people. People who will do anything to hang onto power."

Blood is draining from your face. You feel light headed. You look at him. "Ar-"

Hux is sitting bolt upright. "These are lies Snoke. Lies!"

"Really? Then what about that drone strike I ordered last week? Thank you for the chips, they made it so much smoother. And the Stormtrooper programme - yes, they will be exceptionally trained."

You cannot comprehend this. "Armitage - please - this can't be-"

"Oh, its all true," Snoke says, smoothly. "And don't even think about leaving him. I'll expose you both. I'll expose him as a merchant of death, and you as a weak, trusting fool. Your career will be finished. You'll probably be arrested. So, I suggest you stay together, and you'll be fine. But you need to do as I say."

"Stay - with him?" You look at Snoke, slightly incredulous. "I've just found out he's been-"

"Stop being pathetic!" Hux's voice cuts in with fury. "Don't you get how dangerous the world is? If you don't, then you aren't fit to be Prime Minister! You really are as weak, idealistic, and as naive as you were in Opposition!!"

You're stunned. "Hux-"

"Quite right, Hux," Snoke stands up, nodding at the younger man. "But you can control her, so that means you'll be in charge. You can't leave her - you'll be chased by the media. So stay with her, tell her what to do."

Hux nods. "I will." He grabs your wrist. "Get up."

Shocked, you stand, feeling your legs shake. Without a word, Hux leads you from the room.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths.

You don't say a word as Hux drags you back to the suite. His hand, its long, thin fingers, are wrapped tightly round your wrist. You nearly stumble over the hem of the long dress, but he doesn't even notice. 

He opens the door, and nods at the security outside to move away. They retreat, wandering back up the corridor. He lets you walk in, then closes the door - and heads straigt for the mini bar. 

"Scotch?" he tosses over his shoulder, pulling out a bottle of amber liquid, and then filling a glass with a shot. He takes a sip, then, still holding the glass, turns to you. "I repeat. Scotch?"

You shake your head. "No- thanks."

"Don't be such a martyr." Hux lifts the glass, tossing down more of the scotch. "So you just found out you're in a loveless marriage of convenience. Plenty of people are. Why else would a deposed Prime Minister marry the new one?"

You swallow, determined he won't see the tears threatening to prickle your eyes. "Hux- I thought-"

"I loved you? Now, come on, that's pathetic. Almost as pathetic as how easy you were to catch. A few meals out and a new book - the models I dated before you were so much more demanding. I had no idea you were such a doormat. Unless of course, you're like that in government as well."

You face him. "Don't speak to me like that. You're the one whose trying to cut a deal with a corrupt President. I married you because I thought I loved you. There was nothing wrong with that."

"You loved me?" Hux looks at you, almost disgusted. "That was a stupid idea. Almost as stupid as some of your policies." He took another sip of Scotch. "But, you certainly keep me satisfied another way. In fact, let me get this tux off - which is too tight, thank you for asking, due to your attempts to turn me into a pampered pet- and you can do the one thing you're really good at."

You turn and walk away. "I think I'll sleep somewhere else."

"And destroy everything I'm working for? No you won't."

"Watch me."

"You do, you're dead." 

You stop. There's an undercurrent of venom in his voice that is chilling. He takes a step forward, and for once, his height is intimidating. He looks at you. "We are going to play the role of the happy political couple. I've got a photoshoot next week for a magazine. In which I will talk happily about my beautiful wife and how much more fulfilling domesticity is than politics." He smiles, cruelly. "Of course, the fact that I have got deals lined up with Snoke, and am going to be using First Order as a cover to push the Stormtroopers and the drones will stay a secret. Government money, funding war. Imagine if the press found out. Imagine what would happen to you." He drains the last of the Scotch. "A Prime Minister complicit in arms deals, undertaken by her loving husband. Imagine the disgust of Poe and Finn. Imagine the horror of Rey. You'd be destroyed by the press."

Your mouth flies open, ready to protest, but he's putting a finger to his lips. Suddenly, his hand is on your shoulder and he's moving you towards the french doors, which open onto a balcony. You don't resist. He's stronger than his wiry frame appears. 

Once he's closed the doors he turns to you. "That room...I swear its been bugged."

Bewildered, you shake your head. "So...that was an act?"

"Of course. Please, try and understand. Snoke...he'll kill us."


End file.
